


Teardrops On My Guitar

by Roxias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is NOT going to put up with that, Alya doesn't believe her bullshit, Alya sugar, Bustier salt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to eventual lovers, Gabriel is kind of a jerk, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I SAID SORT OF OK, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kagami Tsurugi, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kagami is sorta of a bitch in this, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi is still a liar, Lukanette, No Miraculouses, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Song fic, adrien is still oblivious, adrien likes Marinette but doesn't know it yet, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette BFFs, adrigami, he gets a redemption, idk how to tag ok, no kwamis, not really - Freeform, not really idk, she gets better in later chapters, she'll be nice in future chapters, there is a tikki and plagg tho, this show stresses me TF out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxias/pseuds/Roxias
Summary: Marinette and Adrien had been friends since they were kids. But what happens when Marinette starts falling for her best friend? And who's this beautiful girl he's always talking to her about?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rating this story a T for implied sexual and abusive content. [Aged up some characters to 16.]

_"What are you doing, Marinette?" A blonde little boy asked as he sat next to a girl under a tree. They were both at the park with their mothers. "Why aren't you playing on the carousel?"_

_"I had an idea for a dress. What do you think Adrien?" The girl, named Marinette, asked him as she held the notebook up to his face._

_He took it from her and looked over the dress. "This is cool. Can I color it?" He asked her with a smile._

_"The last time you colored something I drew, you ended up coloring OUTSIDE the lines." She pouted at him._

_He laughed at her as he grabbed a pink crayon from her "I won't color outside the lines this time, I promise." He then began to color the dress she drew._

_She smiled as she lay her head against his shoulder to watch him color. He looked over at her and smiled as he laid his head on hers and continued to color._

_"Aww, Sabine. Look! Aren't they cute together?" A woman smiled happily._

_"You're right, Emilie." Another woman, named Sabine, smiled as she took a picture of the two children._

_"Mommy look what Marinette drew!" Adrien smiled as he showed his mother Marinette's sketchbook._

_His mother happily took it and looked over the sketch with a happy smile on her face. "This is beautiful! Marinette, you have quite an eye for fashion." Emilie smiled as she bent down to give the little girl back her book. "Promise me when you get older that you'll work for Gabriel, okay?"_

_"Emilie, you-"_

_"I'm serious, Sabine. Your daughter has a gift and I wouldn't mind if she worked for Gabriel at all. Or if she made her own name for herself, that would be even better! Perhaps even Adrien could model her designs." Emilie smiled as she looked down at the two kids._

_"I'll model anything that Marinette designs!" Adrien smiled._

_"Awww, my son. You know Sabine, I wouldn't be surprised if our two kids got married." Emilie chuckled._

_Adrien and Marinette's eyes widened as they stuck out their tongue in disgust._

_"Marinette is my best friend!"_

_"And Adrien is mine!"_

_The two mothers chuckled at their kids obliviousness._

* * *

**_A few months later..._ **

_"Aunt Emilie?" Marinette called as she entered the hospital room to see Emilie smiling at her from the hospital bed._

_"Marinette." The woman smiled as she held a hand out to her._

_The little girl looked up at her mother who nodded at her. "I'll be back, Marinette. I'm going to get some water. Keep Aunt Emilie company first, okay?"_

_Marinette nodded at her as she went up to Emilie. The woman got up as she weakly carried the girl onto her bedside. The little girl felt bed for not being able to get up on her own. The woman smiled as she gently brushed her hair with her fingers.  
_

_"I'm sorry Adrien isn't here right now..."_

_Marinette didn't really mind that he wasn't here. She knew Adrien must be feeling upset about his mother in a hospital. "Are you going to go home soon, aunt Emilie? So that Adrien can see you again?"_

_Emilie smiled at the girl, "Hopefully I will. I want to see Adrien more than anything."_

_Marinette smiled at her as she took out a paper from her bag and gave it to her. Emilie happily took it and opened the paper to see a drawing of her, Sabine, and the two children. She looked over at Marinette and thanked her for the drawing._

_"Marinette... I want you to promise me something, can you do that for me?"_

_The little girl nodded at her and Emilie smiled._

_"Promise me you'll take care of Adrien and that you'll always be there for him no matter what." She smiled._

_Marinette smiled at her, "I promise."_

And that was a promise that Marinette would never forget. 


	2. Some things never change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The more things change, the more they remain the same." -Jean-Baptiste Alphonse Karr

"Marinette? Marinette! Get up sweetheart or you'll be late for school!" Sabine shouted. "Marinette?" The woman sighed as she began to prepare breakfast. "I swear... that girl hasn't changed since. She's always up so late working on a design when she knows she has school tomorrow."

"That's just how our daughter is." Marinette's father, Tom Dupain, smiled as he gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be down in the bakery."

The woman smiled at her husband as he went down into the bakery. She then began to cook some fried rice with eggs hoping that it'll wake her daughter up but sadly, to no avail, her daughter slept like a bear in winter. She then heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. She opened up the door and let out a smile. "Adrien, good morning."

"Good morning, Aunt Sabine. Is Marinette awake?" The blonde asked.

Sabine shook her head and let out a chuckle. "I'm afraid not."

"Another design again?" Adrien laughed.

"Most likely. If you don't mind, dear, could you go and wake her up? Perhaps you'll have much more luck than me." 

Adrien nodded at her as he took off his shoes and went inside then made his way upstairs to Marinette's room. He opened up the latch door to her room and slowly crept inside. He set down his bag on her chaise and looked around her room and smiled. He looked around to see pictures of him from magazines and chuckled. Once he turned fourteen, his father had him become a model for his brand. Marinette never missed his fashion shows and he was glad that she always came to support him. He, of course, always reserved a front row seat for her. He then saw pictures of them when they were little, one being a picture of them with their moms at the park. 

He heard one of Jagged Stone's songs being played til it was turned off. He shook his head as he went towards the ladder leading up to her bed and climbed up. He saw her sleeping with a pillow over her head as if to block out any more noise. He rolled his eyes as he went onto her bed and sat beside the sleeping girl.

"Mari." He said as he poked her.

No response.

"Mari, it's time for school." He poked her again.

No response.

He sighed, "Mari, Chloe has your sketchbook."

That got the girl to jolt up from bed, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SKETCHBOOK, CHLOE!" She shouted. 

Adrien then began laughing at her, "good morning to you too." 

She blinked then looked to see Adrien smiling at her. She sent a glare at him as she hit the boy on his shoulder. "Not funny, Adrien!" 

"Hey, it was the only way I could wake you up." He told her.

"Oh shoots, what time is it?" She asked as she searched for her phone.

"Relax." He told her as he handed her phone to her from under him. "We still got thirty minutes." 

She groaned as she fell back onto her bed. "How long have you been here?" 

He smiled as he laid next to her with his hands on his stomach and looked over at her. "Not that long."

She sighed. "You think Chloe's in our class again?" 

He laughed, "knowing Chloe, she must be. Considering I'll be there too."

"Of course..." She chuckled and looked over at him. He was smiling at her and she smiled back at him. She then realized how close he was which gave her an opportunity to study his features. His hair had grown a few inches long over the years. His jawline was much more sharp than before. His eyes have also changed over the years. She remembered his eyes being a much lighter color than they are now. "Have your eyes always been so... green?" 

He raised a brow at her, "are you admiring me?" 

She stuck her tongue out to him in disgust. "In your dreams." She said as she got up from her bed and made her way down the ladder. "Anyways, I need to get ready for school. So... out." She told him.

He chuckled at her as he hopped down from her bed and pinched her cheeks. "You never changed." 

She furrowed her brows at him then crossed her arms, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'll be downstairs." He smiled then made his way out of her room.

She smiled once he closed the door, "I'm glad you didn't change either."

* * *

"So how's everything back home, Adrien?" Sabine asked as she set down a plate down in front of the boy.

"Everything's fine. Father has been... rather busy with his work. He's holding another fashion show soon, so, I'm hoping its alright if...?"

Sabine laughed at the boy. "Oh, Adrien, of course it's alright if Marinette goes. She is your number one supporter after all." 

"Thank you." He smiled.

The two then heard footsteps coming downstairs and turned to see Marinette. She wore a plain white shirt which was covered by a blue denim dress along with some white sneakers.

"Wow, did you design that yourself?" He asked.

"I wish. This was a gift from my Grandma." She smiled as she gave a little twirl.

"It looks lovely, dear. Now come along and eat breakfast before you're late for school." Her mother said as she set out a plate for her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." Marinette smiled as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and sat in the chair beside Adrien. 

"So what do you two hope this new school year will bring?" Sabine smiled as she took a sip from her tea.

"Well, I'm hoping I'll at least get an internship somewhere that deals with fashion." Marinette said.

Adrien looked over at her as he gulped down his food. "Why don't you just intern with my father? You know he'd love to have you as an apprentice." 

Marinette shook her head, "I would but I feel like my designs aren't good enough for his standards yet. So until then, I'll just intern somewhere else." 

Sabine smiled at her daughter then looked over at Adrien. "How about you, Adrien? Anything you're looking forward to this school year?" 

"Well, aside from my father wanting me to run the company, I'm just hoping to have lots of fun with my friends before University." He smiled.

"It's only the first day of school and you're already thinking about University?" Marinette laughed.

"If you think about it, the days will go by fast and we'll be in going to University and since we're on the subject, you're still set on the University of London, right?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Do I really have to go?"

"Come on, we promised when we were kids that we'd go to the same University together and we decided it'd be London." He pouted.

"We were kids, Adrien." She replied with furrowed brows.

"But we promised!" He shouted.

"Well, what if I wanted to go somewhere else for University?" She asked him.

He crossed his arms at her. "Then... I'll go with you to the same University." 

Her eyes widened at him, "you. are. NUTS!" 

"I know you are, but what am I?" Adrien teased.

"Are you serious right now!? You're going to act like a kid?" She shouted. 

Adrien stuck his tongue out to her and poked her. "Maybe I am!"

"I can't believe you! Mom, do you see this!?" Marinette shouted.

Sabine couldn't help but laugh at the two. They haven't change at all. Not one bit. "You two really are made for each other." She laughed, remember what Emelie said about their two kids.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if our kids got married!"_

Adrien and Marinette both had blushes on their faces as they grabbed their bags. 

"We're leaving, Maman!" Marinette shouted as she tried to hide her face.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Aunt Sabine." Adrien said as he tried to his face as well.

Sabine chuckled to herself. "Oh well, the more things change, the more they remain the same."


	3. Social statuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien won't let anyone bad mouth his best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's VERY important you read this chapter because this will be referenced in future chapters :D

Forgetting about what Marinette's mom said to them earlier. The two teens made their way to Francois Dupont as they headed inside the school entrance to see all their friends.

"Marinette!" A loud squeal could be heard from across the courtyard as a group of girls ran up to the designer. 

"Hey, girls! I've missed you!" Marinette cried as she hugged each of them while asking about their summer vacation. 

Rose and Juleka had gone to Achu for summer to visit their friend, Prince Ali. Marinette still couldn't believe Rose knew an actual royal.

Alix went to California with her father and brother to enjoy the nice warm beaches there as well as the skateparks. She was lucky enough to meet Tony Hawk there! 

Mylene had gone to Las Vegas with her father for one of his shows. They also got to see Hamilton together. Marinette was kinda jealous because she's been dying to see Hamilton.

Alya didn't really go anywhere for summer vacation. Instead, she stayed in Paris and had an internship with Nadja Chamack thanks to Marinette herself. 

"So where did you go for vacay girl?" Alya asked.

"Oh, just to London with Adrien to check out the university." She told her.

Alya smiled as she looked at Marinette then the blonde who was busy talking with the other boys. She then crossed her arms at her. "Girl seriously... When are you two ever gonna get together?"

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked.

"You two make such a cuute couple!" Rose squealed.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't dating with the way he acts around you." Mylene told her.

Marinette's eyes widened at all of them. "Come on, guys. You know Adrien and I are just friends." 

"Sure you are." Alya grinned. "Last time I checked... Friends don't hang off of each other the way Adrien does to you." 

"What's the matter with that? Sometimes he's tired." She told her.

"Who's tired?" Adrien interrupted as he placed an arm around Marinette's shoulder and leaned onto her a bit.

Alya looked over at the girls with smirks on their faces. "I rest my case. I'll see you at lunch girl. Take care of her for me, Adrien." Alya winked as she walked away to the locker rooms with the other girls.

"What was that about?" Adrien asked in confusion as he looked down at Marinette.

"Nothing. Why are you here? Weren't you just talking with the guys?" 

"I was and get this, they all went on vacation to Hawaii! I wish I could've gone with them." He pouted. 

"You could've if you didn't invite me to go with you to London." She reminded him.

"I still had a fun vacation and I'm glad it was with my best friend." He said as he gave her a cheeky smile. "You could even say it was _purrfect_."

Marinette looked up at him in disappointment while he laughed at his own joke. 

_Me and this dork? A couple? Pfft, I don't see that happening._ Marinette thought to herself.

"Oh, come on. That was _punny_." He winked.

She rolled her eyes at him and removed his arm from her shoulder as she began walking to class with Adrien following behind her. Just then, they heard a loud scream coming from the entrance.

"ADRIKIIIINNNNNNSSSSSS!" 

Adrien turned around to see none other than Chloe Bourgeois running up to him with her arms wide open with her friend, Sabrina. Before Adrien had time to escape, he was pulled into a hug and felt a small kiss planted on both his cheeks.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe." He said with an awkward chuckle.

"It always is." The blonde smiled. She then noticed Marinette in the background and walked up to her. "Well well, if it isn't Maribrat. Still making chicken scratch in that sketchbook of yours?" 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Chloe. Did the girl really think she didn't have time today? Well, she _did._

"You would know about chicken scratch Chloe since the only thing you know how to write is your name." Marinette smirked.

Adrien and Sabrina tried to stifle a laugh as Chloe gritted her teeth at Marinette. "Oh, so Dupain-Cheng has guts this year? We'll just see about that, won't we?" 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the blonde as Adrien stepped in front of her as if he was protecting her. "Knock it off, Chloe. We're not kids anymore, y'know?" 

"Hmph. Don't know why you bother hanging around someone like her, Adrikins. You're literally a model and she's what? A common baker girl?" 

Marinette furrowed her brows and looked down at the ground. Chloe wasn't wrong. Adrien was a model, a famous one at that, and he had lots of friends that were rich. She often wondered why? Why did he bother to hang out with her knowing he had these rich friends?

Adrien looked down at Marinette with sympathy in his eyes then turned to glare at Chloe. "Because she's my best friend and she doesn't care about my social status. I'd rather have a one real friend than a dozen of fake ones." 

Both Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina widened their eyes at the blonde model. 

"So what if she's a baker and I'm a model? Who says our social status should determine our friendship? You're literally the daughter of the mayor and I could choose NOT to be friends with you." He told her. 

Chloe blinked at him in shock. "A-Adrikins... You don't mean that..." She said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Adrien sighed as he crossed his arms at her. "I do, Chloe. If you're going to continue being mean to my best friend then I don't think you and I can even be friends." 

Chloe furrowed her brows at him then looked over at Marinette. Chloe loved Adrien but she also knew how much little Miss Baker girl meant to him. She then looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Okay, Adrikins... I'll try to be a little bit nice to Dupai-- I mean..." Chloe choked back a gag. "...Marinette." 

Adrien gave her a small smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd appreciate that, Chloe." 

She smiled at him and sent a small glare towards Marinette. "Don't think we're friends though, _Marinette_."

The designer rolled her eyes at her. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

With a huff, Chloe took off to class with Sabrina following behind her. 

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh with her?" Marinette asked Adrien.

"Is that..." Adrien gasped as he out a hand to his chest, "... sympathy I hear? For Chloe?" 

Marinette pushed his shoulder. "Shut up."

"I'm kidding and... No. I don't think I was being _a little_ too harsh on her. No one messes with my best friend." 

Marinette smiled at him as she poked the side of his stomach watching him let out a small laugh. She then remembered the promise she made to his mother. She always wanted to him smile and that's what she would do. 

After all... Marinette never broke her promises. 


	4. Love at first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette attend their first class.  
> Adrien meets someone new in his fencing practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been so busy this week 😭

As Adrien and Marinette walked into class they noticed a few of their old classmates and some new ones. Surprisingly, Chloe wasn't in their class. 

"You think she went home because of what you said?" Marinette asked.

"I doubt that's the case." Adrien chuckled as he looked around the room.

That's when they heard a shout from the hallway. "What do you mean I can't be in the same classroom as Adrikins!? We've always been in the same class together!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Bourgeois. Your mother insisted we put you in a different class." Mr. Damocles, the school principal, informed.

Chloe froze when she had heard her that her own mother had decided to move her into a different class. "W-What!? You're lying! My mother would never!" She shouted.

Both Adrien and Marinette looked at each other with a raised brow. They both knew Audrey Bourgeois and how she always strived for everything to be "exceptional." While Chloe did excel in her curriculums, both of them knew Audrey wanted her to be top of her class no matter what. She would not have Chloe shame her for being second best. 

Mr. Damocles pulled up a paper that had stated that Chloe will be moved to another class. She looked down at the bottom right to see her mom's signature. Grunting in defeat, Chloe stomped her foot then turned on her heel as she made her way to her new class.

After all, Chloe never wants to disappoint her mother.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette sat in their old seats in the front row. It was then that Marinette looked down and saw a small carving in the middle of their seat. 

"No way, it's still here." She smiled as she ran her hand over the carving.

Adrien raised a brow at her then looked down at what she was looking at and smiled once he realized. "I can't believe they never bothered to change these seats." Adrien laughed. "Can you believe we wrote this when we first became friends?"

Marinette chuckled, "We were pretty dorky." 

They both shared a smile as they looked down at the carving that said " _AA + MDC = BFFs._ " Marinette was obviously the one who carved it into their seat considering Adrien didn't have a steady hand like hers. 

"I'm surprised this is still here, too." He smiled as he pointed down at the carving in front of her.

She looked down and noticed a carving that said _"You look pretty today." -A_

She laughed as she remembered that day very well. 

_She wore a white floral dress that she had made herself. Chloe wouldn't stop teasing it that day which made her feel down for the rest of the class. When she came home from lunch that day, she noticed Adrien carving something onto the desk._

_"What are you doing?" She asked raising a brow at him._

_"Something." He smiled as he continued to carve something onto the desk._

_"You know you'll get caught." She told him._

_"Lots of people have been carving on their desks so I doubt the teachers care anymore." He laughed._

_He wasn't wrong. Ms. Bustier didn't really care if people carved into their desk. She got tired of telling them to stop a long time ago._

_"Aaaaand done." Adrien smiled as he scooted over to his side of the desk._

_Marinette went and sat down as she looked down at what he wrote. Her eyes widened as she read the words carved into the desk._

_'You look pretty today.' -A_

_She chuckled as she looked over at him. "Really?"_

_Adrien smiled, "well, you've been feeling down the whole day because of Chloe. So I just wanted you to have a reminder that despite what Chloe has to say..." He tapped on the carving he did and looked up at her. "That I think you look pretty."._

_She smiled at him, "dork."_

_He chuckled, "You're welcome."_

She smiled at the memory as she rubbed her index over the carving. She then laughed and looked over at him. "You do realize that if I wasn't sitting here then someone else would ready this."

He simply blinked at her. "Should I put your name then?"

"No, I don't wanna get in trouble and have people start rumors. It's enough people think we're dating." She laughed as she took out her notebook, getting ready to write notes.

"People think we're dating?" Adrien asked confused. 

She raised a brow at him. "Seriously..."

He laughed as he leaned back into his seat. "Well, rumors are rumors. Only real friends know what's the truth. Right?" He said with a wink.

She smiled at him, "yeah, you're right."

Ms. Bustier finally entered the classroom as she greeted everyone with a smile on her face and started the lesson.

* * *

The bell rang and it was time for everyone's second class. Well, everyone except for Adrien who had fencing.

"I'll see you at lunch." Adrien smiled at Marinette as he gave her a light pat on the shoulder.

"You're eating at my place?" She asked him.

He turned around to look at her, "always!"

"Kay, see you at lunch!" She waved as she continued on to her next class.

Adrien made his way downstairs and into the locker rooms to change into his fencing gear. He greeted some of his fencing buddies who warned him about a new fencer that would be joining them today. Adrien raised a brow in confusion as he put his helmet on and made his way out of the locker rooms.

"Good morning, students. Today, we have a new fencer who will be joining us." Mr. D'Argencourt announced as a fencer in red gear appeared in front of everyone. Adrien looked over at the fencer. Their red gear really made them stand out from the rest of the white ones. He also noticed a black ring on their finger with a Japanese symbol on it. Why did that look so familiar to him? 

"Tsurugi, would you like to have a practice match to get you started?"

The fencer simply nodded at Mr. D'Argencourt. 

"Very well. Agreste, you will be practicing with Tsurugi. Everyone else, find a partner. I will be going around examing each and every one of your fencing styles." Mr. D'Argencourt said as he left Adrien and the new fencer alone to practice.

"Would you like to take things slow?" He asked.

The fencer shook their head at him. 

"Alright. So do you know the rules of fencing or should I explain-"

"I'm good, thanks." 

Their voice sounded a bit raspy. Most likely from the helmet over their head. "Alright. So let's begin." Adrien smiled as he pulled his helmet down and got into his stance as well as the red fencer. 

In seconds, the two lunged towards each other as their sabers clashed. They were both equally matched but Adrien knew that this fencer was a lot more skillful than he was. Their fencing style was incredible. The way they dodged each swing and lunged towards their opponent with grace. 

After awhile, the two stopped and sat down on a nearby bench together.

Adrien then took off his helmet to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "That was a pretty good practice. I've gotta admit, you're the first fencer that has actually made me put up a good sweat." He chuckled.

The fencer chuckled at him as they took off their helmet. Adrien's eyes widened after realizing the person underneath.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." They smiled.

The red fencer... was a girl? It then all started to make sense... the ring, the red gear, the name Tsurugi. Adrien knew a famous fencer by that name and her name was...

"Tsurugi Tomoe. Y-You're related to _the_ Tsurugi Tomoe!?" He asked her.

The girl blinked at him the chuckled. "She's my mother."

"N-No way! She's amazing! Wow!" He smiled then suddenly stopped and chuckled in embarrassment after realizing he was in the presence of Tsurugi Tomoe's daughter. "S-Sorry. Your mom is just really amazing! I've seen her competitions a lot."

The girl smiled, "thank you. You're an Agreste, right? I'm going to assume that you're the son of _the_ Gabriel Agreste." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He laughed. "Adrien Agreste and you are?" 

"Kagami. Tsurugi Kagami. Famous parents, hm. Guess we have something in common." She smiled.

It was then the bell rang signaling that it was now time for lunch. Both Kagami and Adrien got up from the bench as they made their way towards the locker rooms to grab their duffle bags. 

"Well, I'll see you again tomorrow, Adrien." She smiled.

"You don't go here?" He asked her.

"No, I go to Kingsworth. We don't have fencing lessons there so my mother made me take them here."

"Oh. Well, okay. Maybe you and I could have an actual match tomorrow?" He asked.

"Asking a girl you barely know on a date already? You sure have guts, Agreste." She smirked.

Adrien started blushing, "I, I u-uh... D-date?"

The girl chuckled at him, "see you tomorrow for our match." And with that she left.

Adrien felt his heart pounding in his chest and the heat rising to his cheeks. He then ran out of the locker rooms and made his way out of the school and over towards the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery. He made his way inside and greeted both Tom and Sabine. 

He then made his way upstairs to their kitchen to see Marinette setting up two plates for them.

"There you are. You alright? Why's your face all red?" She asked him.

"I... I met a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very well appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think :D


End file.
